Usuario discusión:Paper Kirby 2390
Habilidades Hola, lamento decirte que las páginas de habilidades ya existen. Pero tu has creado páginas copiadas. Solo te digo porque tu no sabías. ¿De acuerdo? Maestro DeDeDe -Déjame un mensaje-Blog Bueno, también te pido que le digas a un Administrador como Isaact o Master Jacob. Maestro DeDeDe -Déjame un mensaje-Blog Hola Kirby2390 me gustó mucho tu mensaje de como eres especialmente cuando contaste la parte de que Kirby fuera real o que viniera todas las noches a tu casa y que en tus sueños estás en Dream Land, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? soy: Ben 100 aliens y además Kirby es mi personaje favorito y deciaría que fuera real y tenerlo en mi casa y sobre todo que sea mi mejor amigo por siempre. Oye Hola. Debes saber que ya existe Warp Star que enrealidad es Estrella Transporte. Solo te lo digo para que lo sepas ¿Ok? Maestro DeDeDe -Déjame un mensaje-Blog Hola de nuevo Kirby2390 soy Ben 100 aliens bueno no sabia que eras mujer y gracias por el video en mi pagina de Kirby Malo y bueno conoci a Kirby en el juego Super Smash Bros y siempre lo elijo, solo tengo el juego Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards y lo complete al 100%, deciaria tener los juegos Super Star Ultra, el Roedores al ataque, el laberinto de los espejos y el Kirby Return to Dream Land, tambien tengo el juego Dream Land 3 pero me vino fallado y no lo puedo jugar y mi habilidad favorita de Kirby es Agua pero un poco Hierro porque yo puse esa pagina pero tambien me encanta Kirby Microfono, el color favorito de Kirby para mi es el color clasico de Kirby osea el rosado, me despido adios gracias amiga.' (Ben 100 aliens 22:02 22 nov 2011 (UTC))' Oye amiga aunque no lo creas no se si en Kirby Air Ride tienes esta habilidad nueva de Kirby que se llama Kirby Mariposa yo hice una pagina sobre esa habilidad casi nadie la ha descubierto pero los que si me lo han dicho, es una habilidad bien desconocida pero trate de buscar sobre esa habilidad y me dice que si aparece en casi todas las paginas de Kirby, bueno adios amiga :). bye. (Ben 100 aliens 22:34 22 nov 2011 (UTC)) bueno hola de nuevo parece que si me equivoque no habia escuchado de Kirby Air Ride 2 pero cual pagina hiciste recien y bueno en mi messenger me llamo Giovanni Barria, bye amiga. bueno no puedo meterme al messenger porque hay un error en mi computador pevoy a seguir conectado en Kirbypedia buno chao amiga. bueno yo no digo palabrotas pero hago todo lo posible para defendera Kirby y no lo insulten para mi tambien es real y nunca dejare de creer en el es mi amigo y lo quiero tanto como tu y bueno no tengo wii ni el juego super smash bros brawl :( bueno disculpa por molestarte pero solo queria decirte que me encanta aprender de Kirby en Kirbypedia y estoy conectado casi todos los dias, bye ;). Me encanto tu pagina de los colores de Kirby amiga. amiga es una transformacion de Kirby Hoja pero de otro juego pero se dice que saldra en el juego que dices tu el Kirby Air Ride 2 me encanta tu pagina de Kirby Pintura en especial las imagenes y el video :D hola kirby2390 ami casi me aces llorar con tu mensaje yo tambien quisiera que kirby fuera real y te digo bien benida a esta wikithumb|bienbenida Eres genial amiga estas apunto de superarme, bueno mi comida favorita es tambien la pizza, chocolate y menta pero la comida favorita de Kirby son los tomates. Hola amiga yo tambien te quiero dar algo con cariño, una bienvenida que me falto cuando recien llegaste a Kirbypedia thumb|Con mucho cariño para ti amiga te doy la bienvenida a Kirbypedia, ¡POYO! Gracias amiga y te puse unas imagenes en tu pagina de Kirby Limpieza, tambien te puse algo en tu discucion que no se si te gusta y que tiene la foto de Kirby Limpiador. Oye amiga deberias hacer una pagina de Hielo y Nieve que se confunden tambien sus poderes porque los dos congelan pero nieve congela con copos de nieve. Ahora amiga por que no haces una pagina con Kirby Fuego y Llama Amiga me has superado en un pequeño periodo de tiempo y por que no editas las habilidades de Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards estas aciendo muchas paginas que ya existen como espejo y kirby espejo mi color favorito de kirby es el azul porque es el de meta knight el juego que me gustaria tener de kirby es kirby dream land Quieres ser mi amigaIsaact 20:34 25 nov 2011 (UTC)thumb|hola Amiga por si acaso el que te dijo eso de que copias paginas fue Isaact y mi habilida favorita es espadathumb Me alegra que tengas un nuevo amigo y cree otra pagina de Kirby Volcan Gracias amiga y yo tambien me hice amigo de Isaact recien :) es oficial ya eres mi amiga Amiga es una gran idea hacer una pagina con imagenes de Kirby para tener mas logros, que bueno que tienes el puesto numero 10 me dejaste atras y me alegro mucho, bueno mi habilidad favorita de Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards creo que puede ser copo de hielo o navaja suiza pues tambien me gustan varias mas como volcan, piedra electromagnetica, gigante o lanzador de cristales que se usa al final del juego. gracias amiga tu tambien vas muy bien la amiga te queria acer una pregunta tu sabias que meta knight es un kirby de color azulIsaact Hola amiga si tu quieres un juego de kirby que no tengas pon www.amazon.com registrate y ahi comprate el juego que quieras de kirbyIsaact si amiga necesitarias la consolaIsaact 19:23 27 nov 2011 (UTC) si segire siendo tu amigoIsaact 23:41 28 nov 2011 (UTC) hola amiga estas poniendo categorias que no tienen que ver con el personaje por ejemplo kirby fox en nody hola amiga mi abilidad favorita que solo se puede usar una vez es catapum hola amiga dime te gustaria jugar a kirby por ejemplo yo soy kirby azulu y tuIsaact 02:46 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Me gane el logro de las 100 imagenes y estoy a punto de ganar el de 250 imagenes, gracias por apoyarme y que bueno que estas primer lugar junto con Isaact. oye amiga por que no hacemos una pagina entre tu y yo cosa que pongamos informacion nuestra en ella, te parece :) Bueno pero que te parece si ponemos todas las habilidades de Kirby, yo pongo los nombres porque me los se de memoria y tu pones las imagenes o al reves si tu quieres :) Bueno ya yo pongo las imagenes y tu los nombres y ya puse la pagina ojala te alla gustado Si claro y pongamos primero los nombres de los juegos que han salido ¿si? oye amiga y si yo pongo los nombres de los juegos y tu la informacion si es que quieres amiga comente en tu blog y me gane el logro de 250 imagenes y estoy apunto de ganarme el de 500 imagenes y ademas voy een el lugar 14 y ya no en el 16, genial me estoy empezando a recuperar como antes ¡si! (Ben 100 aliens 01:35 4 dic 2011 (UTC)) thumb|px|left|Este es un video de Kirby Luchador para mi amiga de Kirbypedia, el video se llama: La Leyenda de Kirby Luchador bueno yo tambien tenia 11 años de hace 4 meses y ahora tengo 12 recien y cumplo 13 en septiembre y Kirb siempre a sido mi personaje favorito y ahora me acuerdo de que a Kirby lo conoci en un comercial de Kirby's Epic Yarn, bueno amiga me podrias decir como se les pone categorias a las paginas yo no se como si gracias amiga y pondre todas las categorias que pueda ;) si claro que me gusta Kirby Tornado, hasta luego :) no, yo no se hacer plantillas y menos los iconos Amiga para poner una imagen en las plantillas tienes que poner la ULR de las imagenes oye tu pones videos, bueno si es que pones entonces tienes que colocar la URL el el texto o sea la URL de el video pero esta vez la ULR de la imagen Mira mi blog Hey kirby 2390 mira mi nuevo blog y si quieres dícelo a todos te encantará. Maestro DeDeDe 01:19 6 dic 2011 (UTC) Por supuesto altiro lo pondre y me acorde de que tambien tengo que poner a Kirby :) Hola amiga he hecho un nuevo blog por favor comenta y voy en el cuarto lugar junto con Master Hacob, gracias por apoyarme tanto amiga gracias a ti voy en el cuarto lugar, hasta pronto :) Gracias por apoyarme amiga sin ti no hubiera pasado del lugar 15 y viste la imagen con movimiento que puse en mi pagina de Kirby Hierro si no la has visto por favor veela y gracias por comentar en mi blog y hare mas y espero que tambien comentes en ellos :) Si en verdad tengo todas las cartas de los enemigos amiga ;) perdon por no conectarme un buen tiempo pero me pase jugando kirby return to dream land amigaIsaact 00:46 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Deja de hacer páginas de las habilidades de Kirby y sus amigos animales, por si acaso no sabias mira esta página http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Transformaciones_de_Kirby%27s_Dream_Land_3 hay estan todas las habilidades con las de Gooey tambien, tambien he visto que ya has tenido este problema asi que busca bien antes de hacer páginas nuevas Kirby fan. 01:03 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Para buscar si las páginas existen bucalas por el nombre o con cosas relacionadas a ellas o hasle click a las categorias (supongo que para eso son) y si podemos ser amigos Kirby fan. 01:29 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Para poner el nombre de usuario como tu dices solo apreta el boton firma o haz cuatro virguillas (~ ~ ~ ~(sin los espacios)), eso dice arriba. Kirby fan. 03:02 14 dic 2011 (UTC) gracias, a mi tambien me salio espada (>º.º<) mi color favorito de Kirby es el rosa, si Meta Knight no estubiese lo pintaria azul aunque prefiero que cambie de color con sus poderes y mi juego favorito seria Kirby super star ultra porque creo que fue el primer juego que jugue de Kirby (no me acuerdo como conoci a Kirby creo que fue por el anime pero no rocordaba nada, solo a Kirby) tambien tengo una teoria de porque Meta Knight es azul, deve ser porque le paso lo mismo que a Kirby en el mass attack y otro de el deve ser Galacta Knight y su salud deve ser la de su yelmo ya que es azul y se va cuando se le rompe y otras cosas más. y si pudieras elegir una nueva habilidad cual seria?, a mi me gustaria que con tornado pudiera hacer lo del anime como tirar tornado de la boca o poner a los enemigos en su sombrero o con erizo poder tirar las puas y controlarlas Kirby fan. 22:23 14 dic 2011 (UTC) si me gusta conseguir logros, pero no tengo mucho que editar solo tengo el super star ultra, el roedores al ataque en ingles y no consco bien la traduccion y en español el epic yarn y mass attack (todos son piratas y no tengo el manual) y voy a poner un mensaje en tu blog para ganar un logro (>'u'<). Kirby fan. 22:50 14 dic 2011 (UTC) ok, gracias por la ayuda y ya tengo el roedores al ataque al 100% el unico es el mass attack, solo me falta conseguir todas las estrellas de oro, es bastante odioso Kirby fan. 00:09 15 dic 2011 (UTC) no, las medallas y todos los minijuegos ya los tengo, las estrellas son cuando terminas un nivel con los Kirbys sin recibir daño es una estrella de oro (se necesitan para completar retos y me faltan as de las estrellas de oro y fobia al bronce, supongo que sus nombres es suficiente informacion) y a ti que te falta en ese juego? Kirby fan. 00:45 15 dic 2011 (UTC) oh ok., gracias, no crees que deveria haber un chat? soy un poco timido, solitario e impaciente :) hola, aun sigues ahí? perdon por irme pero ese quiz de kirby no me abrio otra ventana, sino que se puso en la del chat y me salio que era un gran fan de kirby como aquella persona que creo el quiz tuve 10/11, esque no entendi una pregunta, Kirby fan. 00:07 17 dic 2011 (UTC) bien por ti (>T.T<). Kirby fan. 00:19 17 dic 2011 (UTC) no importa se me hecho a perder el chat y tambien voy en el episodio 38 (jaja kirby potter) Kirby fan. 01:25 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Oye amiga una pregunta ¿existen juegos de Kirby para Play Station 2?, Ben 100 aliens ;) Feliz Navidad a ti tambien chao amiga ;) Ben 100 aliens 19:14 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Invitación Hey estas invitad@ a mi nueva wiki hecha por mi. Esta wiki es esta vez mucho más precisa y más simple. Aqui esta el URL: es.newsupermariobroswii.wikia.com Recuerda que es sobre Mario. Maestro DeDeDe 06:21 28 dic 2011 (UTC) No amiga este es mi wiki favorito y antes editaba ahi porque otros preguntaban a cada rato cosas sobre el personaje Eevee, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo y nunca te abandonaré y menos en otra wiki, bye amiga ;) (Ben 100 aliens) Bueno ya no pondre mas de esas paginas amiga :(, te lo prometo :) Tal vez no deveria volver a usar ese chat, aqui es mas rapido Kirby fan. 01:30 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias amiga por defender mis paginas te lo agradesco mucho :) Graciasthumb|Gracias por todo :) Gracias amiga por defender mis paginas te lo agradesco mucho :) Gracias, Ben 100 aliensthumb|Gracias por todo :) No puedo decirte porque en mexico la hora es distinta a la de chile :( perdon :)thumb|Perdon :) Amiga parece que Kirby Fan. se volvió loco porque está borrando todas tus páginas yo te apoyo para que no las siga borrando no se que le pasa thumb|Yo te apoyo amiga:( ( Ben 100 aliens) Que tal si hablamos en el chat de Kirby Wiki te parece ;) Se me olvidaba, aqui ya es año nuevo es.wikirby.wikia.com Hola amiga ¿quieres hablar en Kirby Wiki en el chat? si no quieres no importa :) amiga ya estoy en el chat esperandote no puedo borrar las paginas, solo los administradores pueden y lo hago porque son paginas que no sirven porque ya existen como los poderes estan todos en una lista. Kirby fan. 03:03 4 ene 2012 (UTC) amiga te espero en el chat jeje :) amiga gracias por los consejos y el otro dia me desconecte porque se me fue el internet vamos al chat y hablamos amiga :) ben 100 aliens amiga vamos al chat si es que estas conectada ahi Primero pones las diferencias de ediciones y después deshacer. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 00:44 10 ene 2012 (UTC) bueno amiga y ahi hablamos en tu chat bye amiga :) ¿Te gusta? Hey amiga. ¿Te gusta el nuevo diseño de la Portada? No solo tiene Plantillas nuevas sino que he añadido colores diversos para que la Portada sea más divertida. ¿Y nos vemos en el chat de Kirby Wiki? Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 02:06 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Y tú porque añades esa tonta página de Solo logros si no tiene nada q ver? Mira mi blog amiga. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 16:45 13 ene 2012 (UTC) okpero si no te molesta, yo fundé una wiki llamada Wikitelegames Ambrosio gerardo laredo perez 14:21 14 ene 2012 (UTC) amiga conversemos en el chat de mi wiki, bye amiga :) aqui son las 7:32 de la tarde RE Hola kirby. todo eso es vandalismo. Si me haces admin. Podré bloquear al Usuario que hizo esto. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 03:32 20 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok pero todos los admins están bloqueados, Hyrulemaster los ha bloqueado sin razón. Mejor contacto a la central de Wikia. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 03:38 20 ene 2012 (UTC)